custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
That Makes Me Mad!
That Makes Me Mad!/Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul I've Been There is the seventeenth episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. Barney asks his friends for some good ways to express anger and how to deal with it. Stories: Goldilocks and the Three Bears Song List # Barney Theme Song # I Put a Smile On # I Can See It on Your Face # If You're Angry and You Know It # When I Get Mad # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # The Bears Came Back From The Mountain # Exercising, Now We Feel Much Better # If You're Happy and You Know It # I Love You # Why Have You Brought Me Here? # Raoul I've Been There Trivia * This is the second time I Put a Smile On is sung as a duet. * This episode marks the only appearances of Jacklyn and Matthew. It is also unknown who played them. * This episode was featured in "This Is How I Feel". Air date May 11, 2004 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Dealing with Anger Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop BJ Sarah Nick Whitney Jacklyn (cameo) Matthew (cameo Christine Raoul Plot:Raoul and Christine rush through the backstage. Raoul: Why Have you brought me here? Christine: We can't go back there. Raoul: We must return. Christine: He'll kill you, his eyes will find us there. Raoul: Christine, don't say that. Christine: Those eyes that burn. Raoul: Don't even think it. Christine: If he has to kill a thousand men. Raoul: Forget this waking nightmare. Christine: The Phantom of the Opera will kill. Raoul: The Phantom is a fable believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera. My God, who is this man who hunts to kill. This mask of death. Christine: I can't escape from him. Raoul: Whose is this voice you hear. Christine: I never will. Raoul: With every breath? The two of them go upstairs leading them to the roof. Raoul & Christine: And in this labyrinth where night is blind, Christine: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. Raoul: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind. They went through the door leading them outside to the roof, it is snowing outside. It is a beautiful night besides the accident The Phantom just caused. Raoul: There is no Phantom of the Opera. Christine: Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night, To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness. Christine holds a rose with a black ribbon she gotten from The Phantom, she walks away slowly and looks in the opening as Raoul just looks at her. Christine: But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound, in that night there was music in my mind, And through music my soul began to soar, And I heard, as I've never heard before. Raoul: What you heard was a dream and nothing more. Raoul walks up to Christine. Christine: Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world, Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore. The Phantom is standing behind a statue unnoticed listening to Christine's words. Category:2004 episodes Category:Escaping scenes Category:Revelation scenes